Aureoli lucellum
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Colección de drabbles para el 'Mini-reto estacional', del foro ¡Siéntate! • Cuentan los antiguos sabios que los cambios de estaciones producen en las personas diversos tipos de sensaciones. Desde el agobio al alivio, ¿y por qué no?: también se aúnan algunas que a simple vista parecen irreconciliables.
1. Naomi Higurashi: Otoño&Añoranza

_Inuyasha_ , por mucho que yo quiera, sigue sin ser mío. Rumiko Takahashi es su dueña y señora.

* * *

Pαrticipαnte de la «Ronda de retos: Mini-reto estacional», del foro «¡Siéntate!»

Vαriαbles: otoño y añoranza.

Personαje: Naomi Higurashi.

Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs: 500, según Word.

* * *

Aureoli lucellum, en latín «fulgor», o «destello»

* * *

Aureoli lucellum

I

El viento trajo consigo el sonido de unas campanadas lejanas. Naomi Higurashi alcanzó a escuchar el griterío de los niños al salir de la escuela. Sonrió, apenas, mientras tomaba una escoba y se dirigía al patio del Templo.

Comenzó a barrer las hojas secas que el árbol sagrado había convertido en oro y dejado a merced del viento de abril. Los pensamientos de la madura mujer se hallaban muy lejos: en el Sengoku, quinientos años atrás. _En Kagome._

¡Había pasado tanto tiempo ya! Kagome se había marchado con las prímulas de verano. Naomi solamente necesita cerrar los ojos para verla como aquella última vez: a orillas del pozo devorahuesos, vestida de gala y con la vieja mochila amarilla colgada del hombro; toda sonrisas y lágrimas. Feliz y triste a partes iguales.

Ella no quiso dejarla ir. Era su madre, y a veces pensaba que todavía le hacían falta varias lecciones antes de emprender su propio vuelo. Naomi la quería mantener cálida y protegida bajo sus alas.

Empero el tiempo, ese maestro inefable, le hizo ver que quizás no había estado del todo acertada. Adivinó en las miradas de su hija, siempre fijas en la cicatriz del árbol, una añoranza tan infinita como dolorosa. Comprendió al fin que la muchacha ya no le pertenecía, que ni siquiera era parte de ese tiempo, sino de uno muy remoto, apenas atisbado por los relatos fantásticos guardados en pergaminos antiguos y confirmados por la propia boca de la muchacha.

Y la dejó volar entonces, con una sonrisa en los labios, un abrazo fuerte y el corazón hecho trizas. La dejó ir en busca de su mundo, de sus leyendas y de su felicidad que, bien sabía, tenía el porte de un humano y orejas de perro.

Después de todo, ¿acaso una madre puede permanecer indolente y permitir que el pichón se estanque para siempre en el nido? Naomi sabía que no.

La siguió amando con el mismo fervor de siempre, y la añoró ahínco. Incluso años después, cuando Sōta le trajo una nuera a la que recibió con los brazos abiertos, y a una parvada de nietos que llenaban la casa con sus gritos y energías incombustibles. La añoró aun cuando sus pies comenzaron a arrastrarse y su vista perdió la agudeza de otros tiempos. Siguió esperándola cuando el verano pasó, y muchos otoños, después lo siguió haciendo. Paciente, siempre paciente.

Terminó de barrer las hojas sin darse cuenta, sumida en sus pensamientos. Las acumuló en un montoncito, y se dirigió al pozo. El cielo comenzaba a vestir los colores del atardecer.

Acarició maternalmente el viejo brocal de madera que rodeaba al antiguo depósito de monstruos, casi esperando que aquella caricia pudiera burlar la lógica y llegar hasta su pequeña. Volvió a sonreír.

Naomi Higurashi no tenía forma de saber que, a la misma hora, en el fulguroso atardecer del Sengoku, la joven a la que había traído al mundo, y a la que amaba tanto, acariciaba el borde del pozo pensando en ella.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: OKEY, lo admito: estoy oxidada. Sin embargo, el poder de persuasión de las chicas del foro es demasiado poderoso. Y heme aquí con el resultado.

¡Gracias Yumi por las variables! De verdad, disfruté de lo lindo durante la redacción de este pequeño drabble. El personaje de Naomi me encanta, y me parece admirable que haya apoyado a su hija desde el minuto cero hasta el final. Y como el destino del pozo quedó abierto, usé la teoría fanom de que el pozo se cerró después de la despedida de Kagome.

Espero que les haya agradado C:.

25 de septiembre de 2015, viernes.

¡Jajohecha pevê!


	2. Sesshomaru Rin: Otoño y sorpresa

_Disclaimer applied._

* * *

Vαriαbles: otoño y sorpresa.

Personαje: Sesshōmaru; Rin

Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs: 510, según Word.

* * *

Aureoli lucellum

II

Comenzaba a hacer frío. Pronto el invierno tomaría la posta. Sesshōmaru lo sabía gracias a aquellos cambios sutiles que pasaban inadvertidos para los demás mortales.

—¡Estate quieta, mocosa! —a su fino oído llegó el estridente chillido de Jaken, seguido de una carcajada infantil. Rin corría feliz entre los manzanos teñidos de oro; y tras ella, infinitamente molesto, Jaken intentaba seguirle los pasos con sus cortas piernas.

¿Desde cuándo el Gran demonio perro había asumido aquel ridículo papel de niñera? Sesshōmaru estuvo a punto de sonreír con ironía.

Durante su larga existencia había vivido consciente de su poder, observando sin pena ni gloria la vida que los simples mortales llevaban. Vidas, para él, demasiado frágiles y efímeras. Vidas fútiles.

Y por ello es que nunca comprendió las razones que llevaron a su padre a sacrificar la gloria y los honores de su rango por una humana igual que las demás: desechable.

—¿Tienes algo qué proteger, Sesshōmaru? ¿Algo por lo que merezca la pena luchar?

Él no contestó. Lo vio partir, espada en mano, detrás de la ignominia. Y la rabia ciega lo consumió durante los siglos venideros, sin que siquiera el paso del tiempo mermara su fulgor.

Y luego llegó él. El fruto del error de su padre. El paria entre los monstruos, que se mostró digno bastardo de su padre al poner su vida en las delicadas manos de aquella sacerdotisa.

De pie, magnífico frente al árbol, contemplaba al híbrido dormido por la flecha sagrada que, antes de entregar su alma a los infiernos, aquella sacerdotisa lanzó con todas las fuerzas que le daba el odio. A pesar de todo, Inuyasha parecía dormir sin pesadillas; en su rostro parecía reflejarse toda la paz del mundo.

Sesshōmaru tampoco lo comprendió en ese momento. Tuvieron que pasar muchos años más para que lo hiciera. Quizás aún era demasiado joven para ello.

¿Desde cuándo el Gran Sesshōmaru se entregaba a tan vacuas reflexiones? Aquello tampoco lo sabía

—¡Nieve! —Rin corría hacia él, tan feliz como lo podía estar una niña después de toda una vida de soledad y miserias. Sus mejillas tan rojas como las manzanas que traía envueltas en el trozo de tela que llevaba en las manos, su risa cantarina y el brillo de sus ojos la delataban.

El demonio posó su mirada de oro fundido en el cielo y un minúsculo copo de nieve se posó delicadamente en su nariz.

—¡Nieve! —repitió Rin, extasiada por la sorpresa. Todavía faltaba un mes para el otoño, no había razón para que nevara.

—¡Mocosa malcriada, te he dicho mil veces que…! Amo bonito, ha comenzado a nevar —Jaken los alcanzó, aun jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Buscaremos un refugio adecuado. Cuida de la niña —ordenó.

Al contemplarla ahí, exudando alegría por los poros, mientras intentaba parloteaba como una cotorra feliz con Ah-Un, Sesshōmaru comprendió.

¿Desde cuándo el Gran Sesshōmaru entiende el significado que tiene la felicidad para los humanos que antes había desdeñado?

Y como en un eco, la voz de su padre le responde:

— _Desde que eres capaz de proteger a alguien._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

 _(*) Fe de errαtαs: En el capítulo anterior, mencioné «los vientos de abril» en referencia al otoño. Es un error, dado que en el Japón el otoño cae en setiembre. Vivo en América del Sur, así que le pifié miles de kilómetros (XD)._

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Bien, en este drabble el protagonismo lo tiene Sessh. Espero de corazón haber dado aunque sea un poquito en el IC de este grandioso personaje. Siempre pensé que le guardaba rencor a su padre por no entender el motivo de sus acciones, y quizás lo llegó, por lo menos, a comprender un poquito después de conocer a Rin. ¡Gracias a Misses Histery por las variables!

Espero que les haya agradado C:.

25 de septiembre de 2015, viernes.

¡Jajohecha pevê!


	3. Sango Kohaku: Verano&Tristeza

_Disclaimer applied._

* * *

Vαriαbles: verano y tristeza.

Personαjes: Sango; Kohaku.

Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs: 777, según Word.

* * *

Aureoli lucellum

III

El bochorno de las tres de la tarde era insoportable. Sango, con la frente perlada por el sudor, depositó el enorme bumerang a su lado. El monstruo de dos cabezas se desplomó frente a ella en un charco de sangre fétida.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sanguito? —preguntó Miroku.

—¡Sango!

—¿Estás herida?

La exterminadora tranquilizó a sus amigos con un gesto despreocupado. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le susurraba que no todo estaba tan bien.

—Ese monstruo —comenzó Inuyasha—. Es muy extraño que se atrevan a atacarnos de día. ¿Qué creen que sea?

—Algo los está manipulando —razonó Miroku.

—Deberíamos dar una vuelta por los alrededores —sugirió Kagome. Sango y los demás asintieron.

Al poco rato de iniciada la inspección, dieron con una pequeña choza que, a ojos vista, parecía deshabitada. De repente, oyeron un zumbido a la distancia. El grupo se tensó.

Naraku se hallaba a pocos pasos, completamente cubierto por la máscara y la piel de beduino. Sin embargo, en su tono de voz se adivinó la burla:

—Idiotas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la muchacha se encontró luchando de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas. El miasma que llegó junto con las avispas de Naraku era tan denso que pronto el ambiente se volvió irrespirable, pero ella aún alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de la batalla: Inuyasha con _Colmillo de Acero_ , Miroku, Kagome, Kirara y hasta Shippō.

—¡La Perla! —oyó gritar a Kagome—. ¡Un fragmento de la perla está cerca!

Para Sango, aquellas palabras fueron una premonición.

Y lo vio. Ahí, en medio de los cuerpos agonizantes de los monstruos, pálido como una aparición, estaba Kohaku. Su hermano pequeño.

—¡Kohaku! —su grito, en medio de aquella escena dantesca, tenía la cadencia de un réquiem.

Empero su voz no alcanzó al muchacho. En sus ojos vacíos no había siquiera el más mínimo indicio de que la reconoció. Su hoz alzó inmisericorde sobre aquella hermana a la que había admirado desde la tierna infancia.

Sango luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el niño era implacable. Su corazón destrozado a veces intentaba hacerle entrar en razón recordándole las tardes de verano donde ambos reían a coro y entrenaban como un solo hombre. Mas no valió la pena.

Naraku decidió que ya había tenido suficiente diversión para una tarde. Llamó al muchacho por su nombre, y este, autómata, obedeció. El miasma desapareció, y Sango, rendida, cayó de rodillas.

Sus amigos acudieron rápidamente a su auxilio. Miroku la cargó con suavidad entre sus brazos y el grupo abandonó la arena de batalla en silencio.

Poco a poco el cielo fue tiñéndose con los colores del atardecer y, poco después, una luna estival hizo su aparición en el firmamento cubierto de estrellas. Sango no las vio, sumida en una tristeza infinita, la joven permanecía callada, perdida en el agitado mar de sus pensamientos. Los demás también permanecieron en respetuoso silencio, sabedores que la pena de la muchacha no se calmaría con palabras de consuelo. Luego, uno a uno, se retiraron a dormir alrededor de las cenizas calientes de la hoguera, no sin antes echarle una mano al hombro en señal de silencioso apoyo. Hasta Inuyasha no permaneció inmune a todo ello y fue el que apretó con más fuerza su hombro.

Sango pensaba en su hermano. Recordaba al niño alegre y voluntarioso que había sido siempre. Y su corazón se estrujaba de dolor al compararlo con aquel muñeco en el que se había convertido. Sango lo amaba demasiado y no pasaba un solo segundo sin pensar en él. Después de todo, ¿cómo puede un ser vivo olvidar aquello que le es preciado? Sango llevaba muchas lunas pensando en ello, buscando una respuesta. Un algo que lo ayudase a volver a ella.

Sin embargo, cuando creía alcanzar la respuesta, esta se le escapaba como el agua que se escurre fugaz entre los dedos. Y entonces, aquel pensamiento negro ocupaba su mente con la misma saña que el miasma de Naraku.

La exterminadora comenzó a temblar violentamente, invadida por un frío que le calaba los huesos y el alma. No. Aquella no podía ser la única salida.

 _Pero lo era._

 _Y ella lo sabía, aunque pretendía negarlo._

¿Por cuánto tiempo más lo haría? El niño que vio aquella tarde ante ella no era más su querido hermano. Era un cascarón vacío que ya no tenía voluntad propia. Eran los restos de una familia hecha pedazos, esquirlas de un pasado feliz.

Y ella, destrozada, decidió que ya no podía verlo así. Decidió que lo libraría de aquel suplicio.

 _Aunque su alma se condenase por el resto de la eternidad al hacerlo._

Esa noche, a la luz de la luna, Sango lloró.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

 _(*) Fe de errαtαs: En el capítulo anterior escribí una palabra demás: «(…)intentaba parloteaba como una cotorra feliz(…)». La palabra_ _«intentaba» sobra. Dios mío, ¿kéh?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: ¿Se entiende cuál fue la decisión que tomó Sango?

Esto me salió angst gracias a bruxi, la que me regaló las variables. ¡Gracias, churra!

Y con este último drabble cierro mi participación en la ronda de retos. Los invito a pasar por el foro para leer los otros hermosos trabajos de las chicas. No se van a arrepentir.

Espero que les haya agradado C:.

25 de septiembre de 2015, viernes.

¡Jajohecha pevê!


End file.
